Rukia no seikatsu
by Otachaan
Summary: Perjalanan hidup Rukia yang tinggal bersama Ichigo dan Ulquiorra masih berlanjut!./ "Ichigo mencintai Rukia-chan kan ?" tanya Isshin./"Sepertinya ini menarik, apa ya yang akan dilakukan Ichigo pada pertunangan kakaknya besok?" guman Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Rukia no seikatsu©Otachan

Warning :OOC, gaje, typo's dll.

Pairing : Ichi-ruki dan Ulqui-Ruki

Summary : Rukia yang diangkat sebagai asisten ichigo dan harus tinggal satu Apartemen dengan Ichigo, di sana dia juga bertemu dengan seorang pria berwajah datar yang ternyata saudara tiri Ichigo.

Rated : T

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya disebuah tempat tidur yang lumanyan mewah, di kamar yang cukup luas dengan tembok bercat merah muda dan korden kamarnya pun berwarna merah muda. Di dingdingnya ditempeli beberapa gambar yang kelihatannya dia sendiri yang menggambarnnya, disalah satu gambar itu ada sebuah nama yaitu Rukia Kuchiki ya… itu adalah nama gadis yang sedang tidur itu.

"Rukia bangun…" kata seorang gadis di kamar sebelah kamar Rukia. Ya… ini adalah apartemen yang dihuni oleh 5 orang gadis. Di sebelah kamar Rukia adalah kamar Momo Hinamori, sedangkan di depan kamar Momo ada kamar Senna Ukitake dan Inoue Orihime, sedangkan diatas hanya ada satu kamar dan kamar itu dihuni oleh Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Berisik…!" kata Rukia kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mereka berlima sekarang sudah bekerja di sebuah Perusahaan swasta yaitu Kurosaki Corp yang kebetulan bosnya juga menyewakan apartemen jadi mereka tidak perlu susah-susah lagi mencari tempat tinggal.

"Dasar mengganggu tidurku saja" kata Rukia lagi sambil beranjak keruang tengah yang berada tepat di depan kamarnnya. Diruangan tengah itu ada televisi yang tidak terlalu besar dan Sofa berwarna coklat.

"Momo itu kan memang paling rajin"kata Senna kemudian duduk di sebelah Rukia

"Ayo memasak" kata Orihime, seperti biasa dia selalu bersemangat kalau urusan masak-memasak tapi jangan tanya hasilnnya karena rudah pasti masakannya itu membuat orang yang memakannya keracunan. #Author digebugin Orihime FC#

"Kan kak Ran besok sudah pindah kerja, jadi ayo kita memasak untuknnya." Kata Orihime lagi, Oh iya.. karena sekarang hari minggu jadi mereka libur. Dan juga mulai besok Rangiku akan pindah ke cabang Kurosaki Corp yang lain.

"Tak usah masak Orihime, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan ramen, jadi ayo siap-siap" kata Rangiku yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Oke kak Ran…" kata Rukia dan kemudian beranjak kekamarnnya mengambil peralatan mandi dan kemudian mandi.

"Selamat makan…" kata kelima gadis tersebut

Ya… mereka sekarang sedang makan di kedai ramen dekat apartemen mereka walaupun sederhana tapi makanan yang disediakan lumayan enak.

"Oh iya… Rukia, sepertinya kau juga akan di pindahkan"kata Rangiku sambil memakan mie ramennya

"Kok kak Ran bisa tahu?"tanya Rukia

"Kata bos kau akan di pindahkan ke cabang Kurosaki Corp yang lain, disana kau akan di tempatkan sebagai asisten anaknya bos dan kau juga akan tinggal satu apartemen dengan anaknya " kata Rangiku dengan tenang

"Apa!" Kata Rukia terkejut, sedangkan Momo langsung menyemburkan mienya dan kena Orihime, Senna langsung tersedak mie ramen. Heboh sekali suasana makan mereka, dan tentu saja hal itu mengundang tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lainnya.

"Maaf Orihime" kata Momo sambil memberikan tisu pada Orihime

"Iya… tidak apa-apa"kata Orihime seperti biasa sambil tersenyum manis kea rah Momo

"Kapan aku akan dipindahkan?"tanya Rukia pada Rangiku yang masih tenang-tenang saja

"Um… kalau tidak salah sih… minggu depan. Ya… kita lihat saja kabar selanjutnya" Kata Rangiku masih dengan nada suara yang tenang

"Apa!" sekali lagi Rukia terkejut, sedangkan Momo sudah siap menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja ia minum namun dengan segera Orihime menunduk tapi malangnya tetap saja Orihime terkena semburan maut ala Hinamori, Senna untuk Kedua kalinya tersedak mie ramen. Tatapan aneh dari pengunjung pun tak bisa dihindari.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya… Orihime" kata Hinamori yang merasa bersalah sambil memberi Orihime tisu

"Ya tak apa…"kata Orihime sambil mengambil tisu yang diberikan oleh momo dan langsung mengelap wajahnya.

"Kalian kenapa sih… " kata Rangiku santai

"Tentu saja kami kaget kak" kata Momo

"Iya… setelah kan Ran yang meninggalkan kami, setelah itu Rukia pun ikut meninggalkan kami" Kata Senna dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"Tenanglah teman-teman, kalian kan masih bisa mengunjungi kami bila kalian libur." Kata Rangiku

"Um… iya kak Ran" kata Orihime

Setelah percakapan itu mereka melanjutkan makan mie ramennya, dengan keadaan hening, sepertinya mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan mie ramen mereka, dan mereka pun bersiap kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Keesokan harinya Rangiku pun pergi dari apartemen mereka dan menuju tempat tinggal dan tempat kerja barunya.

Satu minggu kemudian

Di sinilah mereka di depan sebuah halte bus

"Jaga dirimu di sana ya Rukia" kata Senna sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia, dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Rukia

"Jangan lupa memberi kabar ya Kuchiki" kata Orihime kemudian memeluk Rukia

"Pasti aku akan selalu memberi kalian kabar"kata Rukia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Orihime

"Aku pasti akan selalu merindukanmu Rukia…" kata Momo sambil memeluk Rukia

"Aku juga Momo" kata Rukia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, akhirnya Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang dan Rukia masuk ke Bus itu

"_Jaa_…teman-teman" kata Rukia

"_Jaa_… jaga dirimu baik-baik ya…" kata teman-teman Rukia serempak

"iya…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan Bus pun berangkat.

Di dalam Bus sangat sesak. Sudah beberapa kali Rukia terjerembab ke depan atau ke belakang karena Bus yang tiba-tiba ngebut dan mengerem secara mendadak.

Seperti sekarang rukia sudah siap akan benjol di kepanya karena Bus yang tiba-biba melaju kencang tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya. Sontak rukia terkejut dan membalikkan badannya, di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu, berkulit pucat, dan matanya berwarna emerald.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang datar

Rukia POV

Aku sudah siap akan terjerembab tapi untung ada orang yang menarikku ke pelukannya dan ketika ku balikkan badanku, ternyata yang menyelamatkanku adalah seorang pria berambut hinam sebahu dan bermata emerald dan itu kulitnya pucat sekali, apa dia ini Drakula atau Vampir ah.. mana mungkin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?"tanyanya dengan nada suara yang datar huh.. sok cool saja orang ini

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku dengan ketus, dan baru ku sadari kalau tangan pria ini masih memeluk pinggangku dan hal itu membuat pipiku sedikit merona.

"Apa kau sakit?, Pipimu memerah." Katanya sambil menyentuhkan satu tangannya ke dahiku dan tangan yang satunya tetap memeluk pinggangku perlakuannya ini membuatku risih juga

"Aku tidak demam tuan dan tolong lepaskan tangan anda dari pinggang saya"kataku pada pemuda berwajah datar ini

"Kalau aku melepaskannya nanti kau bisa terjatuh seperti tadi"katanya sambil terus memelukku.

"Jangan kawatir aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam"katanya huh… sok sekali orang ini dasar menyebalkan.

"Lagipula kau bukan tipeku"katanya, huh.. siapa juga yang mau dengan orang berwajah datar seperti dia. Membuatku kesal saja orang ini.

'Ctak'

Yaps… aku jitak saja kepalanya

"Aw…" katanya

"Rasakan itu peria berwajah datar" kataku tapi dia tak membalas ejekanku kemudian kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat dia sedang memandangku kemudian aku lihat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit hah… dia bisa tersenyum dan senyumnya menawan juga. Hah apa yang aku pikirkan, dia tidak menawan sama sekali.

"kau lucu ya"katanya sambil menarikku kepelukannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sepertinya Bus akan melaju kencang lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami tidak berbicara lagi walaupun begitu entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman. Orang-orang yang melihat kami mungkin menganggap kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan padahan aku dan dia tak saling kenal.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai dipemberhentian Bus. Dan dia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian aku pun tersenyum padanya dan berkata

"_Arigatou_…" dan dia hanya menjawab

"Hn…"

setela itu aku pun turun dari Bus dan membawa tas ranselku yang berisi barang-barangku.

"Perlu bantuan" Suara ini

"Kau… "kataku, ya.. dia pria yang berwajah datar yang di Bus tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanyanya

"Apartemen Kurosaki Ichigo, memang kenapa?" kataku padanya yang sudang mengambil tas ranselku dan membawanya

"Biar ku antar"katanya datar tapi kelihatannya pria ini orang yang baik,

"Ya, baiklah" kataku kemudian dia memanggil taksi dan kami berdua masuk ke dalam taksi. Setelah ku menyerahkan alamatnya ke supir taksi dan kami pun menuju Apartemen Kurosaki Ichigo. Seperti yang kupikirkan tadi entah kenapa aku merasa yaman dengan orang ini, walaupun aku baru mengenalnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Apartemen Kurosaki Ichigo, dan dia pun memencet belnya

'Ting tong'

"Ya sebentar" itu pasti suara Kurosaki Ichigo batinku

"Eh… Ulquiorra" kata Kurosaki Ichigo yang rambutnya… hahahaha berwarna seperti jeruk itu pada pria yang berdiri disampilku hah… mereka saling kenal ya... Dan oh iya aku kan belum tahu namanya.

"Kau ternyata kenal dengan Si jeruk ini ya… kenapa kau tidak bilang"kataku pada pria berwajah datar di sampingku ini

"Hei hei pendek siapa yang kau bilang Jeruk hah…" hah mati aku, aku kelepasan bicara rupanya, tapi apa tadi dia bilang pendek !

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK!" kataku berteriak

"Sudah-sudah" kata Si wajah datar menengahi kami berdua.

"Oh iya kenapa kau mencarinya Nona?"tanya Si wajah datar padaku

"Oh iya sampai lupa… aku akan menjadi asistenmu Jeruk dan aku di suruh tinggal satu Apartemen denganmu oleh Bos"kataku menjelaskan

"Kenapa ayah mengirimkan orang seperti ini" Kata si jeriuk itu

'Ctak' sukses saja ku hadiahi sebuah jitakan padanya

"Aw…sakit pendek" Katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK!" teriakku di depan wajahnya

"Oh iya, kau siapanya si jeruk Er…" tanyaku pada si wajah datar, siapa ya tadi namanya…

"Ulquiorra Kurosaki itu namaku aku saudaranya Ichigo. Ayo masuk" katanya mengajak ku masuk ke Apartemen si jeruk ini.

"Kalau aku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal ya…" kataku

"Hn" hanya itu respon Ulquiorra

"Hei hei…" kata Si jeruk yang kami tinggalkan di depan pintu apartemennya.

Ya… kurasa hari-hariku akan menarik sekarang… tinggal bersama Si jeruk dan mengenal Si wajah datar yang ternyata baik. Tampa disangka-sangka pula ternyata dia saudara Si jeruk. Ya… semoga saja hari-hariku menyenangkan.

End Of Rukia POV

Ya… semoga saja itu terwujut Rukia. siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh… akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga,dan saya merasa masih banyak ada kesalahan-kesalahan disana-sini hehe^^a. chapter satunya bayakan Ulqui-Rukinya ya… ^^a, jadi untuk chapter duanya saya usahakan agar Ichi-Rukinya muncul. Oh iya perkenalkan nama saya ota chan, saya author baru. _Saa, mina san review o wasurenaide kudasai ne .. ^^._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Rukia no seikatsu©otachan

Warning :OOC,typo, gaje dll

Pairing : Ichi-ruki dan Ulqui-Ruki

Summary : Perjalanan hidup Rukia yang tinggal bersama Ichigo dan Ulquiorra masih berlanjut!, banyak hal-hal yang mengejutkan dan membuat hidup Rukia menjadi lebih berwarna.

Rated : T

Ya… inilah chapter 2

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

Rukia POV

Rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku ini. Tempat tidur ini rasanya nyaman sekali. Apalagi pagi ini rasanya sangat hangat dengan dua guling yang seakan memelukku, hah…! dua guling? Memelukku? Segera saja ku buka mataku dan bingo!

"KYAAA" teriakku yang sukses membangunkan dua mahluk yang ada di samping kiri dan kananku ini.

"Ada apa sih ?" Kata mereka barengan.

"Wua!" kata ichigo tapi lain halnya dengan Ulquiorra dia hanya diam membatu, dasar pria minim ekspresi batinku.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di kamarku?"tanya Ichigo yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Ini kamarku "kataku dengan kesal.

"Hah?"oh lucu sekali dia, lihatlah mulutnya yang ternganga seperti anak anjing yang minta diberi makan.

"Aku ingat"kata Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian ku dan Ichigo padanya.

"Ingat apa ?"tanyaku dan Ichigo secara bersamaan.

"Begini ceritanya" kata Ulquiorra tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

End Of Rukia POV

Flashback and Ulquiorra POV

Ketika itu aku dan Ichigo sedang ada diruang tengah.

"Ulquiorra kapan kau pulang ke Tokyo?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Kemarin pagi aku baru sampai sini" kataku seperti biasa dengan nada suara yang tenang.

"Huh! kakak macam apa kau!, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? Apakah ayah tahu kalau kau sudah pulang dari Amerika ?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu, ayahlah yang menyuruhku pulang"

"Hah! ada urusan apa si bodoh itu menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Aku disuruh memimpin perusahaan denganmu, dan tinggal satu apartemen denganmu"

"Ow, mana barang-barangmu?"

"Besok pelayan di rumah kita akan membawanya kemari"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum sake untuk merayakan kepulanganmu?"

"Tidak buruk, ayo"

Setelah percakapan itu aku dan ichigo pun minum sake, kalau Rukia sudah duluan ke kamar untuk membereskan barng-barangnya. Tanpa terasa kami sudah minum beberapa gelas.

"Ulquiorra aku ngantuk ayo kita tidur hik!"

"Hn!" kataku yang kurasa sudah sedikit mabuk.

Kami pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Ichigo.

End Of flashback

"Begitu ceritanya, kami salah masuk kamar yang ternyata kamar ini adalah kamarmu"kataku yang masih ingat sedikit tentang kejadian semalam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian masih ada di sini !?"tanya Rukia dengan kesal dan dengan aura yang mematikan.

"Kau saja yang keluar, aku masih mau tidur" Kata Ichigo yang kembali memejamkan matanya, ya… kami belum bangun dari tempat tidur dan Rukia masih berada di tengah, diantara aku dan Ichigo.

'Ctak' yap… sukseslah Ichigo dihadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Rukia .

"CEPAT KELUAR!" kata rukia, waw.. teriakannya itu memang luar biasa. Bisa-bisa aku tuli kalau terus mendengarnya berteriak.

"Iya-iya" kata Ichigo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar Rukia. Dia meninggal kan aku dan Rukia berdua di tempat tidur. Kemudian Rukia menoleh padaku, dia manis juga… dan matanya itu sangat indah.

'Deg'

Membuat jantungku berdetak secara tidak normal ternyata kalau dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini dia sangat cantik, walaupun dari postur tubuh dia tergolong gadis yang biasa-biasa saja, dan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan tipeku. Tapi matanya itu sungguh… indah.

"Dasar kalian berdua, kalian bersaudara tapi kenapa sifat kalian sangat berbeda, ck!" kata Rukia.

"Aku memang saudara tiri Ichigo" jawabku dan bisa kulihat mimik muka Rukia berubah dari kesal menjadi melembut.

"Eh?, begitu ya" katanya sambil memandangku sedikit iba, ya aku dan Ichigo adalah saudara tiri. Waktu aku kecil aku diangkat menjadi anak di keluarga Kurosaki. Namun walaupun aku kakak tirinya, Ichigo tetap menganggap ku kakak kandungnya dan lagi dia baik padaku. Aku pun juga sama, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri dan aku pun akrab dengannya.

"Tapi… " kata Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DISINI?" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku ingin di sini"kataku kemudian memeluknya entah mengapa aku ingin selalu dekat dengan Rukia, wangi lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya sungguh selalu ingin ku hirup.

"Hei Ulqui… cepat bangun atau…" katanya, tapi tak ku perdulikan karena tubungnya sungguh hangat, ingin rasanya ku rengkuh selalu tubuh munginya ini.

"Atau apa?"

'Ctak'

'Ctak'

"Aw!" sakit sekali jitakan Rukia ini, padahal aku masih ingin memeluknya, aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri kenapa jantungku berdenyut dua kali lipat ketika didekatnya? Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?.

"HEI! KENAPA BENGONG MAU JITAKAN LAGI?" katanya lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Hah… dari pada aku di jitak lagi, ya apa boleh buat aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan keluar dari kamar Rukia, tapi aku berhenti ketika aku sampai dipintu kamar Rukia aku berbalik dan menatapnya kemudian aku berkata.

"Rukia kau memang bukan tipeku, karena dadamu benar-benar rata" kataku. Dapat kulihat dia sudah siap dengan sumpah serapah yang akan dia keluarkan tapi kemudian ku tambahkan kata-kataku.

"Tapi kau manis" Kataku, dapat kulihat pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Kemudian kutinggalkan dia di kamarnya. Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat Rukia yang merona itu. Menggoda Rukia ternyata menyenangkan.

End Of Ulquiorra POV

RRR

Normal POV

Setelah kejadian di pagi hari yang mengejutkan, kemudian mereka kembali dengan rutinitas masing-masing, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan berangkat kerja karena kelihatannya mereka sudah terlalu kesiangan untuk pergi ke kantor.

Setelah mandi Rukia pun menuju kamar Ichigo, dia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang pekerjaannya. Sesampainya Rukia di depan kamar Ichigo, dia pun mengetuk pintunya.

'Tok tok tok'

Tak berapa lama kemudian munculah Ichigo.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Ichigo yang masih menggenakan baju yang tadi, kelihatannya Ichigo belum mandi .

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai pekerjaanku"

"Ayo masuk"kata Ichigo, kemudian Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Rukia di belakangnya. Tak hayal Rukia membelalakkan matanya kaget. Gadis bermata violet itu terkejut melihat kamar Ichigo, bagaimana tidak terkejut, kamarnya sangat berantakkan.

"Silahkan duduk"kata Ichigo menyuruh Rukia duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Ichigo.

"Um, jadi mulai kapan aku bekerja?" Tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih kelihatan ngantuk itu terbukti dengan Ichigo yang beberapa kali menguap.

"Mulai besok, selain jadi asistenku kau juga harus membereskan kamarku, dan membersihkan apartemenku ini, dan kau juga harus menuruti semua kata-kataku!" kata Ichigo memerintah Rukia.

"APA !" teriak Rukia sangat kencang sampai Ichigo harus menutup telinganya.

"Hei, lama-lama kau bisa membuatku tuli !"

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku jadi seperti pembantumu? dan aku tidak mau seperti itu"

"Kau mau ku pecat ya!" kata Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Te-tentu saja tidak" kata Rukia gugup karena wajah Ichigo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan tak hayal hal itu membuat wajah Rukia merona .

'DEG'

'Manis sekali dia' batin Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang merona.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau masak dulu" Kata Rukia kemudian beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya tapi baru mulai melangkah tangan Rukia sudah di tahan oleh Ichigo, kemudian Ichigo menarik Rukia hingga Rukia jatuh dipangkuannya.

"E-eh" kata Rukia yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo.

"Kau mau kemana?" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia dan hal itu membuat Rukia makin terkejut dengan perlakuan Ichigo.

"Da-dasar Jeruk mesum!"

'ctak, ctak, ctak'

Ya… sukseslah Ichigo dihadiahi tiga jitakan oleh Rukia, kemudian Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang dihadiahi jitakan maut oleh Rukia.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" kata Ichigo. Kemudian beranjak dan mengejar Rukia yang berlari dari kamarnya menuju Ruang tengah.

"Bersihkan kamarku!"

"Tidak mau"

"Awas kau ya!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Ichigo dan Rukia, Ulquiorra yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sambil membatin 'Seperti anak kecil saja'.

"Hei-hei kalian sudah besar jangan seperti anjing dan kucing" Kata Ulquiorra datar seperti biasanya "Ulqui… tolong aku… ada Jeruk mesum" kata Rukia sambil bersembunyi dipunggung Ulquiorra, Ichigo yang tak terima dikatai jeruk mesum oleh Rukia pun berkata "Siapa yang kau bilang jeruk mesum!? dasar _midget_!" .

"Sudah-sudah, ayo Rukia bantu aku memasak" kata Uquiorra seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati putra-putrinya yang sedang bertengkar.

"Baik! Uqui ayo kita memasak!" kata Rukia dengan semangat, sedangkan Ichigo hanya memasang tanpang kesal.

"Kamarmu nanti akan ku bersihkan"kata Rukia sebelum dia beranjak menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur Rukia langsung duduk di kursi meja makan dan memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang sedang melihat isi kulkas Ichigo.

"Kita akan masak apa Ulquiorra ? "

"Hm… entahlah di sini cuma ada beberaa sayuran dan telur" kata Ulquiorra sembari mengeluarkan isi kulkas Ichigo.

"Ya sudah kita buat nasi goreng saja Ulqui"kata Rukia sambil mendekati Ulquiorra yang masih mengamati isi kulkas milik Ichigo.

"Hn "hanya itu reson Ulquiorra.

"Hei kalian mau masak apa? " kata Ichigo sambil mendekati Ulquorra dan Rukia .

"Nasi goreng, hey Jeruk apa kau tak pernah memeriksa isi kulkasmu? lihat hanya ini yang kami temukan" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk beberaa sayuran dan telur.

"Aku memang jarang memasak. Itu sudah untung ada temanku yang biasanya mengisi kulkasku" kata Ichigo .

Setelah itu Rukia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya bersama Ulquiorra sedangkan Ichigo hanya duduk di kursi meja makan sambil meperhatikan Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Setelah selesai masak mereka bertiga pun makan, diluar dugaan ternyata masakan Rukia dan Ulquorra enak.

'_Oishii' _batin Rukia setelah mencoba nasi gorengnya.

'Aku tak menyangkan akan menghasilkan masakan yang enak seperti ini. Sepertinya Ulquiorra pintar memasak' batin Rukia lagi.

Setelah selesai makan Rukia langsung membersihkan kamar Ichigo yang sangat berantakan itu.

'Huh menjijikkan sekali!' batinnya ketika melihat baju Ichigo yang berserakan. Kemudian dia memulai memungut baju Ichigo yang berserakan satu per satu. Tapi kemudian dia kembali dikejutkan dengan kain berbentuk segitiga yang berada di atas temat tidur Ichigo, yah… kau tahu kan kain apa itu.

'Dasar jorok!' batinnya lagi, kemudian Rukia mencari sesuatu untuk menggambil celana dalam Ichigo karena dia sangat jijik mengambilnya 'Lebih baik mencari benda untuk mengambil itu' Batin Rukia. Kemudian Rukia masuk ke kamar mandi Ichigo dan menggambil sikat gigi Ichigo. Yap! ternyata Rukia menggunakan sikat gigi Ichigo untuk menggambil benda yang dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan itu. Andai Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia menggunakan sikat giginya untuk mengambil celana dalamya, apa yang akan dia lakukan ya ?.

RRR

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamar Ichigo, tentu saja Rukia sangat capek dan ingin mendudukan dirinya sejenak disofa kamar tamu. Kemudian dia melihat Ulquiorra yang sepertinya akan keluar rumah.

" Mau ke mana Ulqui?" Tanya Rukia.

Ulquiorra menoleh sebentar kearah Rukia kemudian menjawab " Keluar sebentar " setelah itu Ulquiorra pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Karena sangat lelah tanpa sadar Rukia tertidur di sofa kamar tamu.

Sementara itu, Ichigo yang tengah asik berkutat dengan laptopnya di depan teras apartemennya pun merasa bosan dan masuk ke apartemennya, sampai di kamar tamu Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sedang tertidur di sofa, dan kemudian Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Kelihatannya dia kelelahan" guman Ichigo kemudian duduk di samping Rukia, dia sudah akan membangunkan Rukia namun diurungkan niatnya itu karena melihat wajah Rukia yang kelelahan.

"Kalau dari dekat seperti ini kau manis ya" kata Ichigo dan tanpa sadar tangannya membelai kepala Rukia.

"Kakak " guman Rukia dan kemudian langsung memeluk Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Ichigo kaget dan diam mematung, dengan tangannya masih di kepala Rukia. Rukia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan hal itu sukses membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak tidak normal.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Ichigo

"Ichigo aku membawakanmu bahan ma-"

"Eh Riruka!"

"Siapa wanita yang kau peluk itu? " tanya wanita yang bernama Riruka dengan tampang _shock ._

"Eh-"

"Apa dia wanita simpananmu? "

"Bu-bukan! "

"Kau bohong pasti dia wanita simpananmu kan! wuaaa"

Setelah itu Riruka berlari keluar dari Apartemen Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa terbengong.

"Aku punya wanita simpanan? " tanya Ichigo entah pada siapa.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dengan tampang polos dia mengusap matanya kemudian memandang Ichigo yang berwajah _shock._

"Kau kenapa Ichi? "

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

.

1 menit

Tak ada jawaban juga dari Ichigo, sehingga hal itu membuat Rukia bingung dan ketika Rukia akan bertanya lagi pada Ichigo.

"INI SEMUA KARENAMU… AKU DITUDUH MACAM-MACAM TAHU!"

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo minna… sekian chapter 2… maafkan saya karena chapter 2 ini pendek .. hehe ^^a . Dan makasi ya buat yang udah mau baca dan mereview fanfic saya ini. _Hontou ni Arigatou ne_ ...Jaa, waktunya balas Review :

Keiko Eni Naomi : Ini udah update _senpai_, review lagi ya .. ^^

Azura Kuchiki : Ini udah update _senpai_, kita lihat aja ceritanya ya, semoga IchiRuki bisa bersatu he he. review lagi ya ^^

Corvusraven : Wah corvusraven _senpai_ milih Ulquiruki ya.. ^^. Ya nanti kita lihat aja syapa yang berhasil jadi pasangan Rukia. Review lagi ya .. ^^

Ana cii Bunny : Saya akan berusaha mengurangi typonya _senpai_, Review lagi ya .. ^^

Hendrik widyawati : Terima kasih atas masukannya _senpai_, saya memang masih payah dalam hal tulis menulis jadi masukan senpai sangat bermanfaat bagi saya. _Hontou ni arigatou_ _senpai_^^review lagi ya ^^

じゃ、皆さん review を 忘れないで くださいね。。。 ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Rukia no seikatsu©Otachan

Warning :OOC parah, ceritanya hancur, typo, gaje dll.

Pairing : Ichi-ruki dan Ulqui-Ruki

Rated : T

Summary : Perjalanan hidup Rukia yang tinggal bersama Ichigo dan Ulquiorra masih berlanjut!. setelah sempat terjadi kesalah pahaman dicerita sebelumnya, akankah kesalah pahaman itu bisa diluruskan ? さあ、 皆 さん 読んで 下さい ね、お願いします。 ^^

.

.

.

Disebuah dapur yang tidak terlalu kecil terlihat tiga orang yang sedang makan bersama. Disana terlihat dua orang berambut hitam sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut orange. Ya, mereka adalah Rukia, Ulquiorra, dan Ichigo. Dan Setelah kejadian yang membuat Ichigo di tuduh macam-macam dia jadi uring-uringan pada Rukia.

"Ini semua salahmu" kata Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia dengan kesal.

"Ichigo makanlah dulu, Rukia kan sudah minta maaf tadi dan dia juga sudah berjanji akan menjelaskannya pada temanmu itu" kata Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Iya iya…" setelah itu Ichigo melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa menunduk karena dia memang merasa bersalah pada Ichigo.

Selesai makan malam mereka bertiga kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena besok pagi mereka akan mulai berangkat ke kantor.

RRR

Pagi harinya seperti biasa Rukia pasti membantu Ulquiorra untuk memasak, sesampainya di dapur Rukia heran melihat Ulquiorra yang duduk dimeja makan.

"Kau kenapa Ulqui ?" Tanya Rukia.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ichigo kesal padamu"

"Hah ? memang kenapa"

"Tentu saja kalau Riruka kesal, siapa yang akan membawakan kita bahan masakan lagi ?" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur dan langsung membuat Rukia cengo.

'Apakah Ichigo ini benar-benar anak dari orang kaya ?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Tentu saja Ichigo anak orang kaya " sahut Ulquiorra, dan langsung membuat Rukia cengo untuk kedua kalinya 'apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku ?' batin Rukia lagi.

"Tentu tidak Rukia, aku tak bisa membaca pikiran " kata Ulquiorra yang membuat Rukia memandangnya dengan ngeri.

"Ayo kita membeli sayur ke pasar! " kata Ichigo.

"Pasar!?" Tanya Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa tidak ke supermarket saja sih ?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Karena di pasar lebih murah" kata Ulquiorra menanggapi perkataan Rukia.

"Ya sih memang lebih murah" kata Rukia menanggapi perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Benar, ayo berangkat! Lagipula yang akan belanja kau, jadi tidak masalah belanja di pasar yang sumpek itu" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum iblis pada Rukia.

"Huh, dasar!" kata Rukia kesal.

Kemudian ketiga muda-mudi itu pergi kepasar, mungkin ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Ichigo karena biasanya Ichigo pasti akan belanja di Supermarket, atau tinggal tunggu saja di Apartemennya toh sudah ada Riruka yang siap sedia membawakannya bahan makanan setiap harinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Riruka, dia adalah bawahan Ichigo di kantor, kadang-kadang memang sikapnya kasar, tapi dia sangat menyukai Ichigo. Riruka selalu perhatian pada Ichigo tapi sayang sepertinya Ichigo tidak menanggapi dengan serius perhatian dari Riruka itu.

RRR

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai juga di pasar yang ramai dan sesak. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ichigo merasa ngeri harus berdesak-desakan untuk membeli bahan makanan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam di luar pasar dan menyuruh Rukia yang berbelanja.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau yang berbelanja Rukia" kata Ichigo.

"Selamat belanja ya Rukia" kata Ulquiorra datar.

'Dasar dua orang kaya ini ' batin Rukia kesal.

Tapi walaupun kesal dia tetap berkata "Baiklah, aku yang belanja".

kemudian Rukia meninggalkan kedua saudara itu, mau bagaimana lagi tak ada pilihan lain kan bagi Rukia. Kalau bukan dia yang belanja lalu siapa lagi ? yah .. terima sajalah nasibmu itu Rukia.

RRR

Setelah berusaha kesar berdesak-desakkan di pasar yang ramai itu, akhirnya Rukia mendapatkan bahan-bahan masakan yang dibutuhkannya, untung badan Rukia kecil jadi dengam mudah bisa menyusup di antara keramaian pasar yang sungguh luar biasa ramainya.

Sesampainya Rukia di gerbang pasar Rukia melihat gadis yang berambut merah panjang sedang membawa sayur sama sepertinya. Sudah jelas sekali itu adalah Riruka gadis yang salah paham kemarin. Karena Rukia ingin meluruskan masalah kesalah pahaman itu maka Rukia pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"_Sumimasen_" kata Rukia.

"Eh, kau kan yang kemarin kan ?"

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_ " kata Rukia sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Kau salah paham kemarin, aku Kuchiki Rukia dan sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ichigo" kata Rukia lagi.

"Rukia, Riruka" kata Ichigo yang mendekati dua gadis itu bersama Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo " kata Riruka.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkumpul disini, mari kita perbaiki kesalah pahaman ini " kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau siapa ?" kata Riruka.

"Baiklah nona, perkenalkan aku Ulquiorra Kurosaki, saudara Ichigo, dan Rukia ini… "Ulquiorra menggantungkan kata-katanya

"Adalah pacarku, jadi kau tak perlu salah paham lagi " Lanjut Ulquorra sambil merangkul pundak Rukia.

'Hah?'

Sontak saja penyataan Ulquorra membuat Rukia dan Ichigo kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan" bisik Rukia.

"Apa kau mau setiap pergi berbelanja ? jika tidak maka diam dan ikuti permainanku" bisik ulquiorra .

"Jadi Riruka, kau tak perlu salah paham lagi, ow iya jangan lupa bawakan aku bahan makanan setiap hari lagi ya " kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum, dan sukses membuat Riruka blussing. Sepertinya Ichigo paham akan permainan Ulquiorra .

"Baiklah Ichigo "

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" kata Ichigo sambil pergi menjauh dari Riruka.

"Aku tak terima kau bilang Rukia pacarmu bodoh" kata Ichigo setelah beberapa meter dari Riruka. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa begitu kesal 'Kenapa aku kesal begini' batin Ichigo.

"Tak ada cara lain Ichigo" kata Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau tak terima Ichigo ?" Tanya Rukia yang merasa bingung.

"Karena aku kesal! Ayo cepat pulang!" jawan Ichigo yang memunculkan tanda tanya di benak Rukia. Namun lain halnya dengan Ulquiorra ' Sudah ku kira tipe Ichigo memang orang yang seperti Rukia' batin Ulquiorra.

Sementara itu Riruka masih menatap Ichigo, Rukia, dan Ulquiorra yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa Ichigo menyuruhku membawakan bahan makanan ke Apartemennya? Apa mungkin karena dia ingin selalu memakan sayur yang ku belikan" kata Riruka sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, ini kemajuan besar" kata Riruka lagi.

RRR

"Sandiwara gilamu itu telah membuat seluruh orang kantor salah paham Ulqui " kata Rukia sembari mengerjakan laporan perusahaan yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Maafkan aku" hanya itu kata Ulquiorra dan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang harus ia kerjakan .

Diruangan itu ada di tega meja tentu saja ketiga meja itu untuk Ichigo, Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Ichigo sebagai direkturnya dan Rukia sebagai sekretaris Ichigo, sedangkan Ulquiorra sebagai tangan kanan Ichigo, maka ia juga harus siap sedia membantu Ichigo.

Bila dikantor Ichigo akan berubah, dia akan serius berkerja, tidak seperti dirumah. Rukia pun sama, dia tahu jika di kantor dan di Rumah itu sangat berbeda, jadi dia harus bersifat propesional jika sedang bekerja di kantor.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12 siang maka…

"Ichigo.. aku datang untuk membawakanmu _bento_ " maka Riruka akan datang ke ruangan Ichigo sambil membawa _bento_ buatannya.

"Baiklah, aku makan siang diluar dulu bersama Rukia " kata Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga mau makan diluar" kata Ichigo dengan tampang memelas.

"Tidak baik mengabaikan makanan yang sudah dibuat susah payah oleh gadis yang menyukaimu" kata Rukia sedikit kesal yang sukses membuat Riruka Blussing .

'kenapa aku kesal begini?' batin Rukia

"Ayo Ulqui kita cepat pergi!" kata Rukia sambil meninggalkan Ruangan Ichigo.

Setelah itu Rukia dan Ulquiorra pun pergi keluar untuk makan siang, sedangkan Ichigo dengan dongkol memakan bento yang diberikan Riruka padanya.

"_Oishii desuka ?_" Tanya Rruka yang duduk didepan Ichigo.

"Hn, _Oishii _" kata Ichigo "apa kau tidak makan ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sudang kenyang melihatmu makan " kata Riruka sambil tersenyum manis.

'Aneh' batin Ichigo sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

RRR

Sedangkan Rukia dan Ulquorra makan dengan enaknya di Restoran dekat kantor.

"Ulqui.., apa kau tak terganggu dengan orang-orang di kantor?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kenapa harus merasa terganggu?, jangan pikirkan perkataan orang lain Rukia "

"Tapi aku merasa sangat terganggu, mereka bilang aku yang duluan mengajakmu pacaran, dimana harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita ? hah… memikirkan ini saja membuatku pusing"

"Ya sudah, tak usah dipikirkan "

'Dasar orang ini ' batin Rukia kesal.

"Rukia, Ichigo _wa dou omou ka_?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo itu menyebalkan dan tukang suruh! " jawab Rukia

"_Sou ka_, tapi apa kau tahu dia sangat khawatir terhadapmu?"

"Eh, _Hontou ni_ ?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, tadi pagi ketika kau belaja di pasar dia sangat gelisah, beberapa kali dia bertanya padaku "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja ?" kemudian " Dia yang sekecil itu, apa bisa dia belanja ?", melihat dia begitu gelisah membuatku merasa senang karena akhirnya ada wanita yang bisa membuatnya begitu kawatir, walaupun kalian baru kenal beberapa hari, jadi Rukia jagalah Ichigo ya?" kata Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Be-benarkah dia kawatir padaku? _Shinjiraremasen ne_" kata Rukia yang pipinya sedikit memerah.

'Ada apa dengan ku kenapa pipiku terasa panas begini' batin Rukia.

"Iya, benar" jawab Ulquiorra sambil menatap Rukia.

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu terhadapku?"

"Eh?, hm, kau baik Ulqui dan kau sangat dewasa seperti kakakku, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang menyebalkan tapi.. masa dia kawatir padaku ?" kata Rukia menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Sorot mata Ulquiorra sedikit meredup ketika memandang Rukia yang menunduk 'Apa ini berarti aku akan merelakanmu untuk Ichigo ?' batin Ulquiorra.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka, tanpa berbicara tentunya. Sepertinya Ulquiorra sangat menyayangi Ichigo, bisakah dia merelakan wanita yang dia sukai untuk adiknya ?.

RRR

Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia memang sudah menjadi rutinitas harian mereka, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya bisa menghela napas dan melanjutkan acara menonton Tvnya.

"Chappy itu lucu"kata Rukia.

"Kelinci jelek begitu apanya yang lucu?" kata Ichigo.

"Dasar Ichigo jelek! BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA CHAPPY!"

"Kenapa tidak .. week week " kata ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya serta berlari.

"Awas kau" kata Rukia mengejar Ichigo, kemudian terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

'Dasar anak-anak ini' batin Ulquiorra .

Seperti biasa setelah rutinitas pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia mereka bertiga pun kembali kekamar masing-masing untuk tidur.

Pukul 3 pagi

Rukia tiba-tiba merasa haus dan menuju dapur, setelah selesai minum air dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya tiba-tiba lampu dapur mati.

'blam'

"Sepertinya nasib sial sedang menyertaiku "kata Rukia kemudian dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju kamarnya namun tiba-tiba.

'Bruak'

Kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan dia terjatuh, namun dewi fortuna masih menyertainya, karena ketika dia terjatuh dia tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

"Aneh, kenapa tak sakit ya ?" guman Rukia, belum juga bangun dari posisi jatuh terlentang menghadap langit-langit dapur.

"Kau berat pendek "

"Eh"

Segera Rukia bangun dan melihat sesuatu yang orange, karena pencahayaan yang masih remang-remang membuat Rukia tak begitu jelas melihat objek yang ada di bawahnya.

'Jangan-jangan…'

"HUAAA, ADA SETAN ORANGE !" teriak Rukia kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, sedangkan setan orange yang dianggap rukia tadi hanya bisa cengo melihat reaksi Rukia.

'Setan Orange?' batin orang yang dibilang setan orange itu.

Kemudian berkata "SIALAN KAU RUKIA, AKU BUKAN SETAN ORANGE !" ya dia memang bukan setan orange tapi dia Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jangan Berisik malam-malam begini RUKIA! ICHIGO!" Ulquorra pun ikut meramaikan malam yang penuh kegaduhan ini.

RRR

Keesokan harinya

Langit masih saja menangis dipagi yang dingin ini, seakan tak membiarkan sang surya menghangatkan bumi dan isinya. Angin dingin pun berhembus dengan kencangnya, sepertinya ada badai di hari minggu yang seharusnya indah ini.

"Hei, Rukia ayo bangun" kata Ichigo yang masuk tanpa izin ke kamar rukia.

"Aku masi-" Rukia langsung kaget dan membulatkan matanya,.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kamarku ?" kata Rukia sambil menuding ichigo dengan telunjuknya.

"Heh, aku punya semua kunci cadangan dirumah ini bodoh" kata Ichigo.

"Cepat bangun pemalas" sambung Ichigo lagi.

"Iya-iya" Rukia pun bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Ulquiorra masih asik dengan acara masak-memasaknya. Sepertinya walaupun sifatnya dingin tapi dia memiliki jiwa yang hangat.

"_Ohayou _Ulqui.."

"hn, _Ohayou_"

"Rukia jangan ganggu Ulquiorra!" kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit kesal, entah kenapa dia jadi agak panas melihat Rukia begitu hangatnya bersama kakaknya.

"Aku kan mau membantunya, bukan mengganggu, week" balas Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar" kata Ulquiorra menengahi pertengkaran kedua orang dewasa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil tersebut. Kemudian dia meletakkan masakan yang dia buat di atas meja, dan mereka bertiga makan bersama.

Selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton tv di ruang tamu, karena hari sedang hujan sepertinya mereka tak bisa kemana-mana selain berdiam diri di apartemen Ichigo.

"Makanannya mana? Tidak asik kalau nonton tanpa makanan, cepat ambilkan Rukia" kata Ichigo.

"Iya-iya"

Setelah Rukia mengambil makanan dan memberikannya pada Ichigo.

"Minumannya mana ?"

"Iya"

"Rukia hari ini sangat dingin, ambilkan selimut"

"Iya " kata Rukia yang sudah kesal tingkat dewa. Walaupun dia berkata ya dia tetap berdiri di depan Ichigo yang masih asik dengan makanan dan minumannya.

"Kenapa masih disini, cepat ambilkan minuma-"

'Duaak'

"Ouch, pasti sakit" kata Ulquiorra yang menonton kekonyolan Ichigo dan Rukia sedari tadi.

"Sakit midget !" kata Ichigo sambil mengusap kepalanya setelah menerima tendangan maut dari Rukia.

"Rasakan!, aku bukan babumu bodoh" katanya kemudian duduk diantara Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

Kemudian mereka bertiga melanjutkan acara menonton tv mereka.

RRR

Malam itu Ulquiorra sedang pergi ke Rumah utama. Jadilah Ichigo dan Rukia yang ditinggal di Apartemen berdua. Namun karena merasa bosan di Apartemen, mereka pun memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Ichigo kita seperti anak kecil ya ?" Tanya Rukia. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat Apartemen Ichigo.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir iya juga ya"

"Padahal aku bawahanmu, aku lancang sekali ya ?" kata Rukia sambil tertawa pelan, menertawai kebodohannya.

"Ya.., kalau orang lain mungkin sudah ku pecat, tapi entahlah, kau berbeda, kau cocok kuajak bertengkar" kata Ichigo menanggapi perkataan Rukia sambil tertawa pelan juga.

" Oh iya, kenapa kau tak ikut ke Rumah utamamu?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku malas pulang" jawab Ichigo sambil meminum kopi hangat yang dia beli tadi.

"Dasar aneh"

"Kalau ku katakana yang sebenarnya, nanti kau bisa GR" kata Ichigo.

"Wus, mana mungkin aku GR" kata Rukia sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang indah dilangit malam.

"Aku…" kata Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya .

"Aku kawatir padamu" kata Ichigo melembut dan memandang Rukia begitu lembut.

"Eh?" Rukia pun sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Ichigo dan menatap Ichigo. Ketika hasel bertemu violet membuat mereka berdua kehilangan kata-kata.

"Nanti kau diculik kalau aku meninggalkanmu hehe" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung, namun tak ditanggapi oleh Rukia. Ini tak seperti biasanya bukan ? biasanya Rukia pasti akan membalas perkataan Ichigo.

'Ada apa dengannya' batin Ichigo kawatir.

"Wajahmu sedikit memerah, apa kau demam?" kata Ichigo sambil mencangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Rukia dan menyatukan keningnya dikening Rukia. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi Rukia tambah panas.

'Deg'

Ditatap dengan lembut oleh bosnya yang suka seenaknya serta kening mereka yang saling menyatu seperti itu, tak hayal membuat Rukia salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak demam" bisik Rukia yang masih bisa didegar oleh Ichigo kemudian dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ichigo, namun tatapan hasel Ichigo masih setia menatap wajah Rukia yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Kalai begitu ayo kita pulang, sepertinya malam semakin larut" kata Ichigo kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Rukia.

"Tanganmu mana ?"

"Eh?"

"Ck! Dasar!" tanpa persetujuan Rukia Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia merasa bingung, namun entah kenapa dia merasa senang bisa sehangat ini dengan Ichigo.

'Ternyata Ichigo orangnya sehangat ini ya?' batin Rukia kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengeratkan gandengan tangannya dengan Ichigo.

RRR

Sementara itu di Rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah terjadi percakapan antara Ayah dan anak yang sepertinya cukup serius.

"Kenapa Ichigo tak ikut pulang, padahal ini penting, dia juga harus tahu" kata Orang tua berjenggot yang bernama Isshin Kurosaki. Dia adalah ayah Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

"Dia sibuk ayah" kata Ulquiorra tetap tenang.

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra kau tahu kan umurmu itu sudah cukup untuk menikah, berhentilah bermain-main"

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Baiklah karena aku adalah ayah yang baik aku akan membantumu mencari jodooh hahahaha"

'hah.. dasar ayah!' Ulquiorra hanya bisa menghela napas melihat ayahnya yang konyol itu, ayahnya memang tak pernah bisa diajak serius. Suasana yang tadi terkesan serius pun runtuh seketika karena tawa konyol ayahnya.

"Kau lihat foto ini, dia yang akan ayah jodohkan dengan mu, ayah tahu kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal dan lagi keluarganya juga sudah setuju, tinggal menunggu persetujuanmu saja" kata ayahnya sambil nyengir.

'INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!, FOTO ITU…'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Seperti biasa sepertinya Chapter 3 masih pendek T_T, semakin aneh T_T, semakin OOC, dan semakin ancur T_T . Oh iya tadi ada dialog menggunakan nihongo yang nyepil.. hehe, saya akan memberi tahu bagi yang belum tahu artinya. Kurang lebih artinya seperti yang ada di bawah ini :

_Sumimasen: _permisi ( bentuk sopan)

_Hontou ni gomenasai :_ maafkan aku

_Ohayou :_ selamat pagi

_Oshii desuka_ : enak gak ?

_Oishii :_ enak

Ichigo _wa dou omou ka : _bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Ichigo (bahasa informal)

_Souka_ : begitu ya

_Hontou ni_: benarkah

_Shinjiraremasen ne_ : Tidak dapat dipercaya

Dan sekarang waktunya balas review :

Azura Kuchiki : ya semoga Ichi-Ruki ya ^^, itu Ruki juga udah mulai suka ma Ichi. _kekkon suru ? hontou ni ?,_ yang saya tahu hanya tgl 15 juli itu ulang tahunnya Ichigo aja.. hehe. Di fanfic ini saya buat Riruka tergila-gila sama Ichigo_, _jadi jangan heran kalau sifatnya seperti itu .. hehe, review lagi ya _senpai_ .. ^^

Rukiararachan : Ini udah update .. ^^ review lagi ya _senpai _..

Keiko Eni Naomi : Ya _senpai,_ ini memang kisah cinta segitiga,ini udah update _senpai_ .. ^^, review lagi ya..

AllExp : Terima kasih atas kritiknya_ senpai_, dan saya juga minta maaf karena difanfic ini saya buat Rukia sangat OOC. Saya bukanya gak niat bikin Ichi-Ruki _senpai_, Kalau masalah Ulqui-Ruki itu memang bagian dari alur cerita yang saya buat, namun di fanfic ini masih ada Ichi-Rukinya, karena itu saya tidak bisa pindah ke ulqui-Ruki. Sekali lagi maaf _senpai _jika fanfic saya yang hancur ini membuat senpai merasa gak nyaman…, jika berkenan mohon review lagi ya _senpai_ dan berikan saya kritik, saran, dan masukan. Karena kritik, saran, dan masukan itu sangat bermanfaat bagi penulis amatiran seperti saya … ^^

Darries: salam kenal juga _senpai._ Masalah siapa Riruka sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini .. hehe, _senpai _milih Ichi-Ruki ya, kebetulan tu Ruki kyk nya uda mulai suka ma Ichi.. ^^

Makasih ya bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca dan review fanfic saya yang hancur ini. Kritik, masukan, dan saran kalian sangat bermanfaat bagi saya, _Mou_ _ikkai Arigatou.. ^^_. Oke minna san, ikuti terus cerita kehidupan Rukia ya .. じゃ、皆さん review を 忘れないで 下さいね。。。 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Rukia no seikatsu©Otachaan

Warning :OOC parah, ceritanya hancur, typo, gaje dll.

Pairing : Ichi-ruki dan Ulqui-Ruki

Rated : T

Summary : Perjalanan hidup Rukia yang tinggal bersama Ichigo dan Ulquiorra masih berlanjut!. Siapakah yang sebenarnya dijodohkan dengan Ulquiorra ? sementara itu Ichigo dan Rukia semakin hari semakin dekat. Untuk mengetahui kisah selengkapnya, さあ、 皆 さん 読んで 下さい ね、お願いします。 ^^

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah semenjak Ulquiorra datang ke Rumah utama, dia sangat bingung sekarang, akankah dia menerima perjodohan itu ? atau dia harus menolak perjodohan itu?.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Rukia semakin hari semakin dekat, entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Walaupun mereka masih sering bertengkar tapi mereka terlihat semakin akrab.

"_Shachou_, tolong tanda tangani berkas-berkas ini " kata Rukia selaku sekretaris Ichigo. Beginilah ketika mereka di kantor. Suasananya akan berubah dari santai menjadi serius.

"Ini sudah, setelah ini apa jadwalku?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Bertemu dengan Direktur Shiba _Corp_" jawab Rukia sopan.

"Ow, masalah kerja sama kerja ya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, _shachou_" jawab Rukia.

"Ulquiorra bisakah kau menggantikanku bertemu dengannya" lanjut Ichigo.

"_hai, Shachou_" jawab Ulquiorra.

RRR

"Untunglah aku bisa lepas dari Riruka"

Disinilah mereka sekarang disebuah tempat makan kecil yang lumayan jauh dari kantor. Walaupun tempatnya kecil dan sepi, makananya terlihat lumayan enak.

"Sebegitu takutnya kau dengan Riruka ya Ichi..?" Tanya Rukia.

"Bukan begitu, dia begitu merepotkan" jawab Ichigo.

"Mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Nasi Goreng saja"

"Pelayan pesan nasi gorengnya dua " kata Ichigo.

Setelah itu mereka menunggu makananya dengan tenang, hal ini termasuk hal yang langka karena biasanya jika mereka sudah berdekatan pasti bertengkar.

"Silahkan" kata pelayan sambil meletakkan makanan yang mereka pesan di atas meja.

"_Oishisou da ne_" kata Rukia ketika melihat makanan yang mereka pesan.

"_Un, Oishisou_" kata Ichigo menanggapi pernyataan Rukia.

Kemudian mereka mencoba makanan yang dihidangkan, dan secara bersamaan berkata "_Oishii_" kemudian tertawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak biasa bukan ? tapi begitu hangat.

Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang mengamati kegiatan makan mereka dari luar tempat makan sederhana itu.

"Sudah ku kira kalian berdua pasti punya hubungan spesial" bisiknya, tanpa sadar _bento_ yang dia bawa terjatuh.

'klontang'

"Hiks, kau jahat Ichigo" katanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

RRR

Kini sudah sebulan semenjak Ulquiorra menerima kabar kalau dia akan dijodohkan. Namun dia belum juga memberi jawaban pada keluarganya. Ayahnya memberi waktu yang cukul lama yaitu sebulan. Namun sebulan pun tak cukup bagi Ulquiorra untuk menentukan jawabannya, ini sangat sulit jika yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah wanita itu.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Rukia semakin akrab, lihatlah mereka yang sedang bermain air di taman bermain itu. Ya, mereka bertiga sedang ada di taman bermain sekarang, karena bosan dirumah maka mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

"KYAA.., jangan pegang ban karetnya Ichigo"

"Hahaha, magsudmu seperti ini" kata Ichigo yang semakin mempermainkan Rukia.

"KYAA, _atashi wa oyogu koto ga dekinai yo_!" kata Rukia.

"Bohong, mana mungkin kau tak bisa berenang hahaha" Kata Ichigo sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan ban karet itu.

'Mereka terlihat cocok' batin Ulquiorra sedikit miris.

"KYAA"

'Blup, blup, blup'

"_Tasukete_!"

"Jangan pura-pura _midget_" balas Ichigo sambil memegang ban karet Rukia. Kolam renang di taman bermain ini memang cukup dalam untuk kolam renang orang dewasanya karena itulah Rukia menyewa ban karet mengingat dia yang tak bisa berenang. Setelah berapa menit tak ada reaksi dari Rukia, dan hal itu membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Rukia?"

"RUKIA TENGGELAM BODOH" teriak Ulquiorra dari pinggir kolam. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo panik bukan main dan langsung menyelam untuk menolong Rukia.

Ketika berasil membawa Rukia sampai di pinggir kolam Ichigo sangat panik.

"Ulquiorra panggil ambulan!"

"Rukia sadarlah ku mohon!" kata Ichigo dengan nada paniknya sambil menekan dada Rukia berharap air yang Rukia telan bisa keluar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ah iya napas buatan" segera Ichigo memberi Rukia napas buatan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul mengelilingi mereka, dia terus menekan dada Rukia sembari memberi napas buatan.

Hingga akhirnya "Uhuk, uhuk" Rukia pun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan objek yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah kawatir Ichigo.

"Shukurlah" kata Ichigo. Kemudian dia memeluk Rukia, Rukia pun membalas pelukan Ichigo.

"Ini salahku" bisik Ichigo.

"_Daijyoubu_" balas Rukia sambil menepuk ringan punggung Ichigo.

Sementara itu Ulquiorra hanya bisa terbengong melihat pemandangan itu. Di satu sisi dia kesal karena sepertinya Rukia dan Ichigo saling menyukai, di satu sisi lagi dia senang melihat adiknya mempunyai wanita yang dia sukai.

"Aku mau pulang Ichi" Bisik Rukia pelan.

"Baiklah" kata Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra batalkan saja ambulannya" lanjut Ichigo.

"Ya" hanya itu yang mampu Ulquiorra ucapkan.

Kemudian mengikuti Ichigo yang membopong Rukia menuju ke mobil mereka.

RRR

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan di kolam renang taman bermain tadi siang, Ichigo sangat merasa bersalah pada Rukia. Kini Rukia sedang demam, kedua bersaudara itu dengan setia merawat Rukia di Apartemen yang hanya dihuni mereka bertiga itu.

"Ini salahku " kata Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah, dengan berlahan dia mengambil kompres yang ada di kening Rukia karena kompres itu sudah sedikit kering.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu Ichigo" kata Ulquiorra memandang adiknya yang begitu perhatian pada Rukia.

"Seharusnya aku percaya dia tak bisa berenang" lirih Ichigo sambil meletakkan kompres yang sudah ia ganti di kening Rukia.

"_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto__…_" Bunyi ponsel Ulquiorra yang membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Aku keluar sebentar" kata Ulquiorra kemudian barulah dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_"

"_Moshi-moshi_, bagaimana Ulquiorra, ini sudah satu bulan lho.., masak kau belum menjawab juga .. haah…" terdengar suara ayahnya yang disentai helaan nafas di seberang sana.

"Bisakah ayah memberi ku waktu satu minggu lagi ?" kata Ulquiorra.

"Haah, baik-baik cepatlah berpikir sebelum kau menyesal nak" kata ayahnya di seberang sana.

"_Un, wakatta_"

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Ulquiorra pun kembali ke kamar Rukia, sesampainya dia di depan pintu kamar Rukia dia melihat Ichigo yang tertidur disisi ranjang Rukia sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"Akankah aku menyesal?" lirihnya.

RRR

Pagi hari itu begitu cerah, dengan burung-burung yang mulai berkicau. Sinar matahari pagi pun mulai menghangatkan bumi dan isinya. Kemudian disebuah kamar terlihat dua anak manusia dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras, yang satu berwarna hitam sedangkan yang satunya berwarna orange. Mereka adalah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ugh.." secara perlahat Rukia membuka matanya, kemudian alangkah kagetnya dia ketika merasa tangannya digenggam seseorang. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ternyata orang itu adalah Ichigo. Lalu dia tersenyum, kemudian dengan tangan kirinya dia melepaskan kompres yang ada di keningnya.

"Ugh…" Gerakan Rukia itu membuat Ichigo terbangun, dengan perlahan dia mengucek matanya lalu melihat Rukia yang sudah terbangun, sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Ohayou".

"Ohayou" balas Rukia juga sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan ?"

"Iya, terima kasih Ichi"

'Cup'

Kata Rukia diakhiri oleh kecupan singkat dipipi Ichigo dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi Ichigo merona di pagi hari.

"Apa kau ketularan demamku? Mukamu memerah" kata Rukia.

"Te-tenju saja bukan begitu bodoh!" kata Ichigo salah tingkah.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah ? apa karena.. ku cium ya " kata Rukia terkikik geli, dan hal itu sukses membuat Ichigo memerah lagi. 'menggoda Ichigo ternyata menyenangkan' batin Rukia.

"Di-diam!"

"Wah.. _shachou_ lihatlah wajahmu yang seperti kepiting rebus itu" kata Rukia semakin menggoda Ichigo. Dan hal itu sangat membuat Ichigo kesal, kemudian muncul sebuah ide dikepala Ichigo.

"Kau ma-" seketika ucapan Rukia terhenti karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Ichigo. Pada awalnya Rukia sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, namun berlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Ichigo mencium bibirnya dengan leluasa. Ichigo pun merasa bingung awalnya dia hanya berniat untuk membalas perbuatan Rukia namun entah kenapa dia jadi lupa akan tujuannya karena terhanyut dengan manisnya bibir Rukia.

"Ugh"

Ciuman Ichigo begitu memabukkan, entah mengapa Rukia sangat menikmatinya, itu terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang ia kalungkan dileher Ichigo.

"Ichi..Se-sesak" kata Rukia disela ciuman mereka, dan Ichigo berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlarut dalam ciuman itu, sehingga dia bisa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sekarang muka siapa yang memerah ?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyeringai melihat muka Rukia yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Diam!" kata Rukia kemudian menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei-hei jangan tidur lagi!, kita harus ke kantor" kata Ichigo sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Rukia.

"Iya aku tahu tapi kau pergi dulu sana!" kata Rukia yang tetap mempertahankan selimutnya. Maka terjadilah aksi tarik menarik selimut di pagi hari.

"Ayo bangun!"

"IYA TAPI KAU PERGI SANA!" kata Rukia sambil menarik selimutnya dengan kuat hingga...

'Bruak'

"Ugh, kau berat sekali Ichi…" kata Rukia yang ditimpa Ichigo diatasnya. Lihatlah posisi mereka sekarang, dengan Ichigo diatas Rukia seperti itu membuat posisi mereka terlihat berbahaya.

"Eh, maafkan aku" kata Ichigo kemudian menggulingkan badannya ke samping Rukia.

"Ichi… menurutmu apa nama hubungan kita ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Atasan dan bawahan, apa lagi?" Tanya Ichigo yang membuat hati Rukia merasa sedikit perih.

"Oh.."

"Tapi aku merasa nyaman denganmu, mungkin aku-"

"RUKIA, ICHIGO, SARAPAN PAGI TELAH SIAP" teriak ulquiorra yang memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Kau duluan saja Ichi, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" kata Rukia kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ichigo di tempat tidurnya,

"Dia terlihat aneh" kata Ichigo.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi, Rukia menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Hanya atasan dan awahan ya…" Lirihnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa perih.

"Tapi dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku" bisiknya lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya sepertinya Ichigo belum menyadari perasaannya terhadap Rukia atau dia sudah menyadarinya namun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakannya ?.

RRR

Hari ini genap seminggu setelah Ulquiorra meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk menjawab prihal perjodohannya. Sekarang Ulquiorra masih ada di kantor. Dia terlihat biasa padahal hari ini dia harus menentukan pilihannya, lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa saja itu.

"Aku harus minta tanda tangan Ichigo dulu, nanti setelah kita ke kantor utama, kita makan bertiga ya?" kata Rukia yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan mereka bertiga.

"Boleh" kata Ulquiorra singkat.

Namun ketika Rukia membuka pintu ruangan mereka, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Riruka yang duduk di atas meja Ichigo dan mereka berdua sedang…. berciuman?.

'Deg'

"_Sumimasen_" kata Rukia sukses membuat Riruka tersentak dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Ichigo.

"Rukia!" kata Ichigo sedikit kaget.

"_Sumimasen Shachou_, saya mau meminta tanda tangan" kata Rukia bersikap propesional.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau li-"

"_Shachou_ tolong cepat tanda tangan disini, saya harus segera membawa data ini ke kantor utama" kata Rukia memotong ucapan Ichigo. Ichigo pun hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan Rukia.

"Terima kasih _Shachou_, saya akan pergi dengan Ulquiorra"

Setelah berkata begitu Rukia dan Ulquiorra meninggalkan ruangan mereka. Sedangkan Ichigo memandang kesal pada Riruka.

"Lancang sekali kau! apa kau mau ku pecat!" kata Ichigo yang sangat amat marah.

"Maafkan aku, di pecatpun aku rela tapi jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?" Tanya Ruruka sambil menatap Ichigo. Air matanya sudah akan menorobos keluar, karena dia tahu yang disukai Ichigo adalah Rukia.

"Haah, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, pergilah aku tak akan memecatmu, dan lagi kau tak usah membawakanku bahan makanan ataupun _bento_ lagi, karena itu tak akan merubah perasaanku terhadapmu" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil jasnya, yang sekarang harus dia lakukan adalah pergi menyusul Ulquiorra dan Rukia kemudian menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Ichigo begitu gelisah sekarang padahal dia tak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini, dia hanya takut Rukia meninggalkannya, sangat takut jika tak ada Rukia di sampinya lagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan Riruka lagi Ichigo segera pergi menyusul Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

RRR

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Rukia terus terdiam saja, membuat Ulquiorra serba salah.

"Menangislah" kata Ulquiorra singkat.

"_Atashi wa nakitakunai yo_ …" kata Rukia.

"Tapi entah kenapa ini menyakitkan Ulqui.. hiks .." lanjut Rukia yang sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya, dari tadi dia mencoba mengontrol perasaannya, namun sekarang dia sudah tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya lagi, dia pun menangis.

'Hah.. jika begini bolehkah aku menerima perjodohan itu, agar aku bisa menjaganya ?' batin Ulquiorra.

Sesampainya mereka di Kantor utama mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Isshin Kurosaki selaku direktur utamanya.

'Tok tok tok'

"_Shachou_, utusan cabang Kurosaki Corp sudah datang untuk membawa laporan"

"Suruh mereka masuk"

Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan, Isshin sangat terkejut melihat Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian berdua yang datang"

'BRAK'

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar itu pun mengalihkan pandangan tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau mau menghancurkan perusahaan ayahmu ya Ichi" kata Isshin.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah berkumpul, jadi apa jawabanmu Ulqui?"

"Tunggu dulu, jawaban apa mangsud ayah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tak diberi tahu ya oleh Ulqui, Dia akan dijodohkan dengan Rukia chan" kata Isshin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"APA !? DIJODOHKAN !?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Haloo minna sekian dulu chapter empatnya ya .. , maafkan saya karena fanfic saya makin hancur hehe. Oh iya ini kurang lebih arti dari dialog yang menggunakan nihongo :

_Oishisou da ne : _Kelihatannya enak ya.

_Un oishisou:_Ya kelihatannya enak.

_Atashi wa oyogu koto ga dekinai yo :_ Aku tak bisa berenang.

_Tasukete_ : Tolong.

_Daijyoubu_ :Tidak apa-apa.

_Moshi-moshi : _Halo.

_Un, wakatta :_ Ya, aku mengerti.

_Sumimasen :_ Permisi.

_Atashi wa nakitakunai yo : _Aku tak ingin menangis.

_Shachou_ : Sebutan untuk kepala perusahaan.

Okee sekarang waktunya balas review:

Sherly-chan11 :Masalah pertanyaan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan Ulquiorra sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan _senpai _ hehe. Review lagi ya _senpai _ … ^^

Azura Kuchiki : Pirasatmu benar _senpai, _Rukialah yang akan dijodohkan dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi tenang saja, Ichigo tak mungkin diam begitu saja kan ? hehe. Review lagi ya _senpai_ .. ^^

Keiko Eni Naomi : Tebakan _senpai _benar, ini udah Update. Review lagi ya _senpai _... ^^

Rukiararachan : Pertanyaan dari _senpai _udah terjawab kan dichapter ini kan.. ^^, Ini udah update _senpai, _review lagi ya .. ^^

Darries : Ya tebakan _senpai _ benar cewe itu memang Rukia, ini udah update _senpai _.. Review lagi ya .. ^^

Guest : Saya masih belajar menulis, jadi mohon berikan saya kritik yang lebih membangun .. ^^

Makasih ya bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca dan review fanfic saya yang hancur ini. Kritik, masukan, dan saran kalian sangat bermanfaat bagi saya, _Mou_ _ikkai Arigatou.. ^^_. Oke minna san, ikuti terus cerita kehidupan Rukia ya .. じゃ、皆さん review を 忘れないで 下さいね。。。 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Rukia no seikatsu©Otachaan

Warning :OOC parah, ceritanya hancur, typo, gaje dll.

Pairing : Ichi-ruki dan Ulqui-Ruki

Rated : T

Summary : Perjalanan hidup Rukia yang tinggal bersama Ichigo dan Ulquiorra masih berlanjut!./ "Ichigo mencintai Rukia_-chan_ kan ?" tanya Isshin./"Sepertinya ini menarik, apa ya yang akan dilakukan Ichigo pada pertunangan kakaknya besok?" guman Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman yang indah terlihat dua orang yang sedang duduk. Hari ini cerah, bunga-bunga yang ada di taman itu pun indah tapi kenapa kedua orang itu terlihat murung? Hal ini mungkin karena mereka sedang dilanda masalah yang lumayan rumit.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari ? Lebih baik kau ke kantor sana, pacarmu pasti sudah setia menunggumu!" kata wanita berambut hitam bermata violet, ya dia adalah Rukia.

"Ck!, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya" balas pria berambut orange bermata hasel, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo.

"Kau pembohong, kau hanya memberiku harapan kosong!" kata Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Percayalah padaku Rukia, sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan masalah yang tak penting begitu, sekarang waktunya membicarakan perjodohan mu dengan Ulquiorra, aku tak rela jika kau harus dijodohkan dengannya" kata Ichigo.

"Kau egois, kau bilang tidak penting? Bagiku itu sangat penting, aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, dan hal itu membuat perasaanku serba salah, lalu sekarang kau malah lebih mementingkan membicarakan perjodohan konyol itu!" kata Rukia kesal sambil memandang wajah Ichigo. Sekarang wajah Rukia terlihat sangat kacau.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku ? Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi dariku" kata Ichigo mencoba sabar menghadapi Rukia dan meyakinkan Rukia kalau dia tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Riruka.

"Kau tak ingin aku pergi darimu? hah! Ichi ! apa alasanmu menahan ku, lagi pula hubungan kita seperti atasan dan bawahan kan ? seperti itu kan ? seperti yang kau bilang waktu itu!" kata Rukia semakin emosi, dia tak mengerti, dia hanya ingin Ichigo mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan meyakinkannya kalau dia tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Riruka.

"Rukia dengarkan aku, entahlah aku tak tahu tapi aku hanya ingin kau ada disisiku selamanya! Apa itu salah ?" kata Ichigo menyakinkan Rukia sambil memegang kedua bahu Rukia.

"Kau egois!" kata Rukia menepis kedua tangan Ichigo yang ada dibahunya kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo di taman itu sendirian.

"Haah, percuma aku menculiknya tadi" kata Ichigo sambil mengingat kejadian tadi.

Flashback

"APA !? DIJODOHKAN !?"

Ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya tentang masalah perjodohan Ulquiorra dengan Rukia membuat Ichigo menjadi sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mau dijodohkan dengan Rukia?" kata Ichigo kesal kemudian menghampiri Ulquiorra yang masih bungkam.

"Cepat jawab!" kata Ichigo yang sudah kalut sambil memegang kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Hei-hei, ada apa ini ?" kata Isshin yang segera melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari kerah baju Ulquiorra.

"_Aa, Rukia chan wa anata no koibito desuka_?" tanya Isshin pada Ichigo.

'_Koibito_?'

Ichigo bingung sekarang, dia memang tidak pacaran dengan Rukia tapi dia begitu kesal ketika tahu Rukia dijodohkan dengan kakanya. Dia hanya ingin Rukia selalu di sampingnya.

"Kami tidak pacaran _shachou"_ kata Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Isshin. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo langsung menatapnya.

"Lagi pula Ichigo sudah punya pacar" kata Rukia pelan. Mendengar hal itu membuat Ichigo semakin kesal, kenapa Rukia tak bisa percaya padanya sih? begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Ichigo.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu!" kata Ichigo kemudian menarik tangan Rukia secara paksa keluar dari rungangan ayahnya itu.

End of flashback 

RRR

Sementara itu di tempat Isshin dan Ulquiorra, sedang terjadi percakapan yang lumayan serius.

"Ichigo mencintai Rukia-_chan_ kan ?" tanya Isshin.

"Seperti yang ayah lihat, namun aku tak bisa melepaskan Rukia, aku tak mau melihat Rukia menangis lagi" kata Ulquiorra tetap tenang.

"Tapi apa kau tahu perasaan Rukia-_chan_?" tanya isshin langsung membuat Ulquiorra bungkam. Dia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Perasaan Rukia padanya hanya sebatas adik dan kakak saja, dia sangat tahu pria mana yang diharapkan oleh Rukia sebagai pendampingnya. Namun apabila pria yang diharapkan Rukia hanya bisa membuat Rukia menangis dan bingung akan perasaannya maka Ulquiorra tak bisa mundur dalam perjodohan ini.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa membuatnya mencintaiku secara perlahan" jawab Ulquiorra.

Ishiin tersenyum, dia memegang kedua pundak putranya itu, sambil menatap mata putranya dia berkata "Keyakinanmu bagus nak!, namun jangan sampai kau menyesal" .

"Ya, aku tak akan menyesal" balas Ulquiorra.

RRR

"Ini menyebalkan!" kata Rukia yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Apartemen.

"Kenapa dia tak menyusulku?" katanya lagi entah pada siapa.

"Aku memang bodoh! Berharap orang seperti itu mencintaiku, seperti orang bodoh!" katanya lagi sambil menendang-nendang krikil kecil yang dia temui di jalanan. Rukia sangat kesal, dia hanya ingin ichigo menyatakan perasaannya, dan tidak membuatnya bingung. Menurut Rukia, Ichigo sangat sulit ditebak kadang sangat perhatian kadang begitu cuek, hal itulah yang membuat Rukia bingung.

"Ini begitu menyakitkan" kata Rukia yang merasakan hatinya dipermainkan. Padahal mereka sudah pernah berciuman tapi kenapa Ichigo tak menyatakan perasaannya juga? Apa mungkin Ichigo hanya mempermainkan Rukia?.

"Mungkin aku harus cuti dulu, aku juga ingin menanyakan prihal perjodohan konyol ini pada _Nii-sama_ " kata Rukia entah pada siapa kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke Apartemen.

"Ah! Sebaiknya aku menelpon Ulquiorra dulu" Pekik Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil hand phonenya, setelah itu dia menelpon Ulquiorra.

"_Moshi-moshi_" terdegar suara Ulquiorra di seberang sana.

"_Moshi-moshi, ima doko ni iru no_?" tanya Rukia.

"Sekarang aku masih di perjalanan akan pulang ke rumah utama, kau di mana ?" Tanya Ulquiorra dari seberang sana.

"Bisakah kita bertemu di depan kantor" tanya Rukia tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku menuju ke depan kantor" kata Ulquiorra.

"Ya" hanya itu kata Rukia kemudian menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya mencari taksi yang menuju ke depan kantornya.

Sementara itu Ichigo masih saja terdiam di taman, dia masih bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya, apakah dia harus meminta ayahnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu ?

"Akan ku coba berbicara dengan si jenggot itu!" kata Ichigo yang kesal.

RRR

Di depan kantor itu terlihat Rukia yang sedang berbicara pada Ulquiorra. Dia sudah menelpon Ulquiorra tadi agar dia datang ke depan kantor dan hal itu membuat Ulquiorra menunda kepulangannya ke Rumah utama keluarga Kurosaki.

"Ulqui, apa-apaan ini! kenapa kau tak cerita kalau kau dijodohkan denganku ?" kata Rukia dengan nada suara yang sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku Rukia" kata Ulquiorra singkat.

"Apa kau tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini?"

'Deg'

Seketika rasanya jantung Ulquiorra berhenti berdetak, dia tahu kalau Rukia memang tak menginginkan perjodohan ini, namun sekarang dia tidak bisa berhenti, dia sudah mengiyakan perjodohan itu.

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya Rukia" kata Ulquiorra tetap tenang.

"Haah, baiklah aku yang akan bicara dengan _Nii-sama_, bisakah kau menyampaikan pada Ichigo kalau aku akan cuti untuk beberapa hari ? aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya." Kata Rukia.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu" kata Ulquiorra.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau ke Apartemen mengambil beberapa barang, setelah itu baru aku pulang" kata Rukia.

"Perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah utama saja" kata Rukia.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka berdua pun berpisah untuk menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing.

RRR

'BRAK'

TIba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat kaget orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hei-hei, mau berapa kali kau mengagetkan ayahmu hari ini?" tanya Isshin.

"Kali ini aku serius ayah, bisakah kau membatalkan perjodohan itu?" tanya Ichigo sembari berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Haah, apa alasanmu meminta ayah membatalkan perjodohan itu?" Tanya Isshin sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di kantor itu dan memandang pemandangan yang ada diluar.

"A-aku…, aku hanya tak ingin Rukia dijodohkan dengan Ulquiorra" jawab Ichigo.

"Sadari dulu perasaanmu Ichi" kata Isshin kemudian menatap mata putranya.

"Apa magsud ayah?"

"Kau harus menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu, ketika kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu pasti ada jalan untuk menuju apa yang kau mau" kata Isshin.

"Ck!, apa ini berarti ayah tak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya" jawab Isshin singkat.

"Percuma aku kesini!" kata Ichigo kemudian keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya.

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan ?.

RRR

Beberapa hari kemudian

Disinilah Rukia sekarang di mansion Kuchiki. Sebenarnya Rukia sangat tidak suka pulang ke mansion ini karena disini begitu ketat akan aturan keluarga, jika Rukia berada di mansion ini, dia bagaikan burung dalam sangkar.

"Aku tahu kau pulang untuk membicarakan perjodohanmu" kata pria berambut hitam panjang pada Rukia. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang duduk di taman mansion Kuchiki sambil melihat ikat-ikan di kolam yang ada di taman itu.

"Maaf aku tak memberi tahukannya sebelumnya padamu" kata orang itu sambil memandang Rukia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Nii-sama_.." hanya itu yang bisa Rukia ucapkan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah lain, ceritakanlah padaku, jangan tertutup lagi padaku" kata orang yang di panggil Rukia, _Nii-sama_. Ya dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ak-aku menyukai orang lain, namun dia sepertinya tidak menyukaiku" kata Rukia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Byakuya yang mendengar perkataan Rukia merasa iba pada adiknya kemudian dia menepuk pelan kepala adiknya lalu berkata " Dalam percintaan, tidak semua berakhir baik Rukia"

"Ya, aku tahu _Nii-sama_" kata Rukia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum, Byakuya tahu senyum itu bukanlah senyuman bahagia.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menentang rencana tetua Kuchiki untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari keluarga Kurosaki itu" kata Byakuya lagi.

"Ya, aku juga paham akan hal itu, aku juga paham setelah perjodohan ini akan ada pertunanganku kan?"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Sudah ku duga"

"Pertunanganmu tiga hari lagi Rukia, tetua Kuchiki dan keluarga Kurosaki sudah merancang semuanya"

"Karena kebetulan kau pulang, jadi kau akan berangkat dari sini menuju tempat resepsinya" kata kakanya lagi.

Bisakah Rukia bersikap tegar sekarang ? Rukia menginginkan Ichigo sebagai pendampinya, walaupun pria itu kadang-kadang menyebalkan, namun dia tetap tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa pria menyebalkan itu, kini kalau sudah begini, haruskah dia merelakan Ichigo?

RRR

Sehari menjelang pertunangan Rukia dan Ulquiorra, Ichigo sangat despresi sampai dia tak pernah pulang ke rumah utama beberapa hari ini padahal di rumahnya keluarganya sedang sibuk menyiapkan pertunangan Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Kini dia sedang duduk ditaman yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Rukia, namun tiba-tiba ada pria berambut biru menghampirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa Kurosaki" kata pria itu. Ichigo pun mendongangkan kepalanya.

"Grimmjow!"

"Yo"

Ya pria itu namanya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, dia adalah teman Ichigo ketika SMA namun semenjak kuliah mereka berpisah untuk mengejar cita-cita mereka masing-masing. Kini Grimmjow juga sedang memegang perusahaan yang tak kalah besar dengan Kurosaki corp.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat" jabab Grimmjow.

"Aku dengar kakamu akan bertunangan"

"Jangan katakana itu" kata Ichigo kesal.

"_Doushite_?"

"Gadis itu, gadis yang akan ditunangkan dengan kakakku.."

"Ya, kenapa dengan gadis itu" kata Grimmjow memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Jangan potong ucapanku bodoh!"kata Ichigo kesal.

"Aku.. aku tak ingin dia pergi dariku" lanjut Ichigo lagi sambil menatap bintang yang ada di langit malam.

"Memang dia siapamu?" Tanya Grimmjow, yang membuat Ichigo menjadi bingung.

"Dia bawahanku"

'Ctak'

"Aduh, sakit bodoh!" kata Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena tiba-tiba dijitak oleh Grimmjow.

'Dia masih saja polos seperti dulu' batin Grimmjow.

"Baiklah jawab pertanyaanku kurosaki ichigo!, agar kau tahu apa perasaanmu terhadapnya" kata Grimmjow sedikit sebal menghadapi Ichigo.

"Baik!" jawab Ichigo cepat.

"Apa kau takut dia meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Ya"

"Apa kau takut kehilangannya"

"Ya"  
"Apa kau tak mau dia terluka?"

"Ya"

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau menyayanginya?"

"Iya, sangat menyayanginya"

"Itu artinya kau mencintainya, bodoh!" kata Grimmjow dengan kesal, karena Ichigo lambat dalam urusan cinta.

"Eh?" pekik Ichigo.

"Aku mencintainya, ini adalah cinta ya? Sudah kuduga aku mencintai Rukia!, Baiklah tunggu aku Kuchiki Rukia!" kata Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih cengo akan sifat Ichigo yang berubah-ubah itu.

"Dasar!" kata Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya ini menarik, apa ya yang akan dilakukan Ichigo pada pertunangan kakaknya besok?" guman Grimmjow sambil menyeringai.

RRR

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Rukia yang merasa gelisah akan pertunangannya besok pun berniat menjernihkan pikirannya dengan keluar dari kamarnya menuju taman keluarga Kuchiki.

Sampai dia di taman yang ada di mansion Kuchiki, dia pun mengamati ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam itu.

'Hmmpp' namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang dengan sapu tangan yang sepertinya diisi obat bius yang membuat kesadaran Rukia mulai menghilang. Siapa orang yang berhasil masuk ke mansion kuchiki malam-malam begini ?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh chapter 5 selesai, dengan begini tinggal satu chapter lagi , maka fanfic ini akan tamat.. hehehe. Sepertinya di chapter ini dialog nihongonya hampir tak ada ya ^^a, Cuma ada beberapa yaitu :

_Aa, Rukia chan wa anata no koibito desuka_: apa Rukia chan adalah pacarmu ?

_Koibito_ : pacar

_Ima doko ni iru no _: sekarang dimana ni ?

_Doushite_ : kenapa ?

Kemudian terimakasih buat yang udah review, favs, dan follows fanfic saya ^^

**Untuk : KeyKeiko, Azura Kuchiki, Sherly-chan11, Izumi Kagawa, Kyoumo no SKipBeat** terimakasih udah review, balasan reviewnya sudah saya kirim ke PM masing-masing ^^.

**Dan untuk :**

**Darries** : Terima kasih udah memberi saya semangat _senpai_, Ini udah update, maaf agak telat karena belakangan ini saya disibukkan oleh data2 laporan untuk tugas kuliah saya .., Review lagi ya senpai .. ^^

**Rukiararachan** : ya _senpai _Ichi gak bakalan tinggal diam gitu aja kok, ini udah update, maaf agak telat, Review lagi ya _senpai .._ ^^


End file.
